


Clashing Tempers

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trips between planets take a while, and being stuck together on the ebon hawk does nothing to improve anyone's temper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clashing Tempers

"Argh!" Trin paced down the narrow halls of the Ebon Hawk, fists clenched. "Kriffing..." She kicked the curved metal wall, and immediately regretted it when pain spiked through her foot. "Damn it!"

"You alright?" Mission called, voice coming down the hall from the starboard crew quarters.

"Fine," Trin gritted out, wiggling her toes cautiously.

"Let me guess," Mission said, emerging to lean against the doorframe with a smile, "Carth and Bastila arguing again?"

"You have _no idea,"_ Trin said, shaking her head. "What is their _deal?_ I thought they worked together, or under the same banner anyway, shouldn't they get along at least a bit?"

Mission laughed. "Well, they do. _A bit_."

"It's like they're determined to find fault with _everything_ the other says." Trin sighed, massaging her head. "And me as well! Carth is exploding at me every other minute over things I had nothing to do with _,_ and Bastila seems to take offense at my very _existence._ Hell, you should have seen her face when I cracked a joke about using blinking to warn me if she thought I was going dark side. I thought she was going to lay an egg."

"She could stand to lighten up a bit," Mission said.

"I know, right?" Trin exclaimed.

"Can't say I ever had that problem with big Z," she said, "we fit together like a pistol in a holster. Always know where I stand with him."

"Must be nice."

"Yeah." She ran a hand down her lekku. "Don't worry about them, they'll come around. And if they don't, you've just got to finish your mission for the council, and then you'll go back to doing your thing and they'll go back to doing theirs, right?"

"True." Trin smiled. "You're a right fountain of wisdom, aren't you?"

"Hey, I didn't survive in the Lower City by walking around with my eyes closed." The smile fell from her face, and Trin knew she was thinking about Taris, the destruction and chaos still fresh in both their minds. "You know what, I think I'm gonna... take some time to myself, think about some stuff, if you don't mind. But if you ever wanna talk later, you know where to find me."

Trin nodded. "No problem." Mission turned back to the dormitories, and Trin began to walk back down the hall. Maybe she could persuade Canderous to tell her more war stories in the meantime. It was that, or talk to T3. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to trust Juhani, the padawan who had turned to the dark side so easily, and even T3's sarcastic beeps and whistles were preferable to Zaalbar's stony silence. At least the droid knew how to take a joke, unlike some people, she thought. And if Bastila heard that particular thought through their shared connection, well, good.


End file.
